Awoken
by Never Surrender
Summary: After an argument that sent Kagome packing, something awakens inside InuYasha, what is it? And can it be stopped? Has this happened before? And if it has, will the most unlikely person be willing to help? Nonyaoi ONHOLD
1. Harder To Breathe

Title: Awoken

Chapter1: Harder To Breathe

Summary: after an argument that leads to Kagome heading for home, something awakens inside InuYasha, what is it? And can it be stopped?

Disclaimer: I own the Maroon5 CD…movies 1,2 and 3, one DVD of episodes and 2 posters. I sadly lack the money to own InuYasha v.v

* * *

"InuYasha I didn't mean it." 

They were arguing, InuYasha said that they should start traveling again and Kagome said no. She didn't think that it was a good idea since they all just got were finally healed and they needed time to get back all their strength. Sango had no problem in continuing, but Miroku did and Kagome was able to persuade Sango to rethink her answer. Shippo agreed too, so that left only InuYasha who wanted to get going.

You see InuYasha as always healed way before any of them and he wanted to get going right when they were better. It gets boring when all you have to entertain your self is Shippo and Kaede. So when he said that they should get going and look for more shards, Kagome blew up and said that he was being unreasonable and that even though he was healed the rest of them weren't. And something along the lines of that his behaviour towards Shippo was extremely rude and that he was obsessed with finding the jewel shards.

At those words, and the accusations that Kagome was throwing at him, he blew up.

/How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable. So condescending unnecessarily critical. I have the tendency of getting very physical. So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle/

"You think that if it weren't so obsessed we wouldn't be here. Is that it?" InuYasha yelled. Sure maybe it was his fault that he made them fight a demon when they were already wounded. But if they didn't, they all would be dead right about now.  
"Quit telling me what I'm thinking when you don't have a clue." Retorted Kagome.  
"Well excuse me." He shouted as he raised his arms in emphasis.

/You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here. This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear. You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone. Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on/

"If you allowed some one to know what you were thinking I don't think we'd fight as often." InuYasha muttered.  
"What some one like you?" she snarled at him.  
"Well, ya! If not me then who?"  
"You want me to tell you what I'm thinking? Oh you wish." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.  
"Oh I wish! What about you! It'll probably help in this so called relationship."  
She glared at him  
"I'm right and you know it." He mocked grinned.

/When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love. You'll understand what I mean when I say. There's no way we're gonna give up. And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams. Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe. Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe/

Kagome screamed in anger.  
"You're just helping me so you can turn into a full demon." She blurted.

InuYasha stood there shocked, but soon shot back his own remark, "You're just doing this because you screwed up and want to fix everything."

"That's sooo not true." She wined.

"Ha!" he rolled his eyes. "You're worse than me."

/What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head. You should know better you never listened to what I've said. Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat. Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did./

"I don't know why I even bother coming back here!" Kagome spat.

"Then don't come back!" he answered for her.

"You don't mean that!"

"Leave." He said seriously.

Kagome's face grew red with anger and she yelled, "Sit!"

"You bit-" InuYasha shouted as he was sent head first into the ground.  
Sango and Miroku came running out of a hut, when they heard yelling and cursing coming from where InuYasha and Kagome were.

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she saw InuYasha in the ground.

"He's being difficult!" Kagome wined as she pointed to the sprawled InuYasha.

When the spell was lifted InuYasha raised himself from the ground, stood up and glared at Kagome.

"Will you two please argue somewhere else? The villagers think they're being attacked." Sango said with annoyance.

"Fine." InuYasha growled as he moved away from the village and more to the well.

"Hey! InuYasha! I'm not done talking to you!" Kagome called after him.

"Ya well I'm done listening!" he called over his shoulder.

/When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love. You'll understand what I mean when I say. There's no way we're gonna give up. And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams. Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe. Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe./

"What are you to afraid to listen to me?" she asked as they made their way to the well.

"I'm not afraid of anything. Especially a little girl like you!" he turned and snarled at her.

"You are too! You're too afraid to do anything. You wont even kill her. When all she does is try to kill you. I won't leave! I'll get the shards all on my own!"

"Why do you bring her into the conversation? Is that all you can fight me about? Ha! I'm afraid! Look in the mirror! You're afraid that a dead person will steal me away from you. Well guess what. She's dead to me Kagome. I'm the one who looks death in the face every time we have to fight a demon! I'm the one always getting hurt! I'm afraid!" he pointed to himself to emphasize 'I'.

"Get real. You want to find the shards on your own, then go. But you'd die in the first ten seconds when you'd come across a demon. You cant do anything!" he spat out. He was right he knew that she knew it. He was right about everything that he said.

/Does it kill. Does it burn. Is it painful to learn. That it's me that has all the control./

"I can smell how scared you get when we fight a demon. The only time you feel safe is when you're safe in my arms clutching my kimono, crying. So what would you do if I left you? You think you're in control, your not. You may have the beads, but in the end, I'm the one holding all the shots." InuYasha continued as he started to drive her to the well.

/Does it thrill. Does it sting. When you feel what I bring. And you wish that you had me to hold./

"I wouldn't be scared. It would be a challenge." She shot back at him.

"You wouldn't have me to save you when you get hurt. You wouldn't have me hold when you thought you would've died if I didn't save you."

"Tell me InuYasha… why would you want the only one who can see the shards leave and wont kill you but actually like – no love- you in the process?" she tried a different approach.

"I wouldn't, you'd drive me mad or I'd probably get killed by a demon trying to get you a shard. As for you loving me. You don't love me, you just love the fact that you can make me dive into the ground."

"You'd have no one to talk to. No one to return your feelings."

"Right- back – at – ya."

"With out me InuYasha, you'd be a cast out with no one to talk to."

"I've lived my entire life not talking to anyone."

"Who would stay up with you when it's your human night?"

"I have my own people."

"Your own people? What people? You have no one! You're a lowly half-demon!"

Those word cut threw him more than anything; he shook his head and looked at her with malice. "And you Kagome, are a spoiled little brat who thinks all the men in this world should fall to your feet."

/When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love. You'll understand what I mean when I say. There's no way we're gonna give up. And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams. Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe. Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe./

"Get out of this time Kagome. You're not needed anymore." He said softy but with force.

"You don't mean that!" she cried desperately.

"I think this lowly half demon means what he says." He looked away, he couldn't even allow himself to look at her.

"Please…" she begged, she went to take hold of his arm but he moved it out of her reach.

"You crossed the line to many times. And know you are paying for it." He growled.

"Please InuYasha…I didn't mean it."

"Don't lie to me human. I can tell you're lying by your scent. The way you cant even look me in the eye." He snarled looking her in the eye.

"I'm not lying! I really am sorry! …sorry that you wont stay human for me." she mumbled the last part to herself, not really meaning for him to hear.

"WHAT! Oh HELL NO! You just act like her! Damn! You say that you don't and aren't like her, but you're your own person. Damn it Kagome! I'll be glad when you go home and stay there."

"I-I didn't mean it!"

"Oh no. You did. Get outta here. Or better yet. Why don't I do you the favour." He picked her up and threw her down the well then took out Tetsusaiga and destroyed it.

He stood there looking at the destroyed well, the rosary around his neck feel to pieces and landed on the ground. He looked at them in amusement. That's all it took to get them off, why didn't he think about it sooner? He stood there for a moment longer than he started to walk away.

But no more than a few steps did the young hanyou feel a wave of pain rush through him like he was standing in water. He doubled over in pain, he tried to cry out but it hurt so much that nothing came out.

"Ah…what's…happen-ah!" he struggled out.  
The pain forced him to his knees.  
"What's happening?"  
He wrapped his arms around himself; feeling like his stomach was about to explode. Then he remembered this pain. It had happened to him before.  
"This…is the…ahh…n-n-not again…AH!" tears brimmed his eyes.  
He went on all fours from the force of the pain.  
"P-p-pl-please not again. Not again…not with out Ses-"  
He passed out.

Is there anyone out there cuz it's gettin harder and harder to breathe…

--

EAT THAT! Haha!  
Rafe: isn't it 'beat' that?  
Evie: F off Rafe!  
Rafe: O.O …she must be very proud…

Song: Harder to breathe: Maroon5


	2. Found, Hugs and Spasms

Title: Awoken

Chapter 2: Found, Hugs and Spasms.

Summary: after an argument that leads to Kagome heading for home, something awakens inside InuYasha, what is it? And can it be stopped?

Disclaimer: I own the Maroon5 CD…movies 1,2 and 3, one DVD of episodes and 2 posters. I sadly lack the money to own InuYasha v.v

Dedicated to _Inu Youkai of Earth_ for the review that blew me away

* * *

Grass crunched under his weight as he walked. The sun was in the middle of the sky, and there was no wind. Making it a beautiful day. But he didn't care about the weather, no; he didn't care about much these days… well except for this feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away. 

He was agitated, but he wouldn't let anyone see that he was, or help him. No, he would deal with it on his own or ignore it. But he just couldn't, it would subside for a while, and then come back and almost knock him to the ground. He inwardly growled when it would happen.

Thankfully he was traveling alone today, Jaken and Rin were left at the castle and he was enjoying the peace and quite. He was quite as he walked, a family of rabbits where caught off guard when he came walking through, but he didn't stop as he walked past them.

He was walking towards the village that his brother protected. He didn't really mean to head this way, just the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him to. He was in the forest that bore his half brothers name, and off in the distance he saw lump of red and silver lying curled up in a ball.

He recognized it as InuYasha and walked over to the fallen hanyou.

"InuYasha." He called with his usually monotone voice. He received no answer, so he knelt down and rolled him over. InuYasha's eyes were closed, but his face told him that he was in pain. Sesshomaru looked him over and saw no visible wounds, nor could he smell any blood. This puzzled him, what was wrong with his brother. He scanned the clearing and couldn't sense any of the humans that InuYasha traveled with.

'How strange.' He thought, as he subconsciously moved InuYasha's bangs out of his face. This cause a very interesting reaction, InuYasha's eyes bolted open and before Sesshomaru could move, InuYasha threw himself onto his brother and clung to him.

"InuYasha?" Sesshomaru blurted out, when his brother clung to his kimono tightly. He looked down at his brother and saw his knuckles turning white from his hold.

"I-It h-hurts s-so much." InuYasha stuttered as he looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. With their eyes locked Sesshomaru saw his eyes turn from gold, to violet, to ruby and back to gold.

"Why wont the pain leave?" he said, his voice strained with pain.

Sesshomaru continued to look at InuYasha, his mask fell when he saw his eyes change color. "What pain?"

InuYasha tried to blink back the tears that were building up in his eyes, "Its trying… to get… out." InuYasha said trying to bite through a new wave of pain that went through his body. His grip relaxed and he slid down his brother and back to the ground.

"InuYasha?" Sesshomaru shook him gently trying to wake him up. "InuYasha." He said louder and shook harder. "InuYasha…!"

--

Bounds snaked their way around his body as he floated in blackness. Wrapping themselves around his arms, legs, neck and chest. His eyes shot open and he looked around. But what was there supposed to be when you were here? Soon two pairs of eyes opened and looked at their captive. One pair was ruby red, the other violet, and soon more pain flew through his body and he cried out.

When he was able to reopen his eyes he saw his human side on his right and his demon side on his left.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked, voice full of fear.

"Poor, poor hanyou…." They said.

"Its time for you to choose…" the human InuYasha said, stroking his hair.

The demon InuYasha grinned and ran his hand down the hanyou's face, "Yes, its time…"

"What? Time for what?" the hanyou asked looking from one to the other.

"You wished once to be human." Said the demon.

"And then you wished to be demon." Said the human. "You need to choose now…"

"I don't want to choose. Let me go!"

"No." they said and the bounds tightened themselves around his limbs.

"Why? Why must I choose?"

"Because I'm tired," the human said.

"Tired?" hanyou InuYasha looked at the human InuYasha.

"Its getting hard to control him. Every battle. Every wound. Every time you're life is threatened. Its gets harder to keep him in." the human did sound tired, like he was being kept from ever resting.

"I want out," the demon whispered in the hanyous ear. InuYasha whipped his head around and looked at the demon part of him.

"I want out, and I want out now." It growled, and the pain returned.

"You should have left the jewel and lived alone. But you had to get the jewel and put your body through so many beatings." The human cried.

"I was asleep little puppy, but ever since I took that breath of air, I haven't slept since." The demon grinned evilly at him.

"Let me go." The hanyou growled out.

"No." the demon said, and the hanyou's face contorted in pain and he cried out.

"Don't give in yet… not until he teaches you how control." The human said, and then everything went white and InuYasha opened his eyes and saw more white.

"Sessh…" he mumbled before passing out into a dreamless sleep again.

--

Sesshomaru watched as his brother cried out in pain, he grew worried. This had happened before when InuYasha was a little pup. It was just like it was then like it is now. Sesshomaru found InuYasha passed out on the ground and when Sesshomaru touched him, he woke up and flung himself onto him. And like the situation now, he passed out, cried out, woke up and then passed back out. But Sesshomaru couldn't remember what all that had lead too, and but he remembered that it lead to nothing more that InuYasha wanting to leave him.

Sighing, Sesshomaru stood up and left his brothers side, but as he walked no more than three steps, he heard InuYasha mumble his name. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at his fallen brother, then back to where he came from. Grimacing, he stepped back to InuYasha, picked him up and took him back to his castle.

On the way there InuYasha would whimper, cry out and cling to his brother. If possible Sesshomaru was sure that if InuYasha had the power he would have molded himself right into his chest.

'What's happening to you little brother?' Sesshomaru thought as he looked down and watched as his brothers' face twisted with pain.

They arrived at his castle a while later, and Rin was there with Jaken meeting him at the gate.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is that who I think it is?" Jaken asked as he turned up his nose at the thought of having the hanyou staying at the castle. A human girl was enough, but now a hanyou?

"It is." Sesshomaru said, leaving it as that as he walked past them both and headed to a guest room. Rin turned on her heals happy to have her Lord back and followed him inside.

Sesshomaru walked past walked past several rooms and then walked into one that was close to his.

"What's wrong with him Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she stood in the doorway, looking at her Lord with curious eyes.

"I do not know Rin. Not right now." He answered not looking her way.

"But he will be alright right?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, "Go play in the garden." He said, and he heard her walk away. He sat by InuYasha's side for a few more seconds, before he too turned and went to walk out, but a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Sesshomaru turned back and saw InuYasha awake and with his arm in his grasp.

"What is it?" he asked, he noticed that InuYasha wasn't looking at him.

"No…" was the quite, yet scared reply.

Sesshomaru looked at him, "no?"

"Please…" InuYasha turned his gaze to his brother, eyes not gold matching gold, but ruby matching gold.

"What's wrong brother?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved back to InuYasha's side.

"I want out…" came the demon's reply. Then InuYashas' eyes closed and his face twisted with pain once again.

"InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked carefully.

His eyes popped open, but this time they were violet, "So…tired…" soon he cried out in pain and his back arced off the bed as he did.

"InuYasha?" Sesshomaru called as he soon saw his brother's body erupt into a huge spasm.

--

I'm loving this one! Hopefully this one clears some things up, i know i got a few of you confused, and i am deeply sorry...really...


	3. First Pains: Flashback

Title: Awoken

Chapter3: First Pains: Flashback

Summary: after an argument that leads to Kagome heading for home, something awakens inside InuYasha, what is it? And can it be stopped?

Disclaimer: I own movies 1,2 and 3, one DVD of episodes and 2 posters. I sadly lack the money to own InuYasha v.v

* * *

Little feet stumbled through the forest floor as the little child ran from danger. He seemed to always be running, running from humans, and running from demons. The only things he didn't run from were the animals; they would save him the trouble and run from him. 

But right now he was running from a demon, but it was hard on his feet, and on his body. He's been running for a few days now, only stopping for a few minutes. He was attacked a few days earlier, and now the hunt had begun. He had no hope in surviving, no hope in escaping, and no hope in the world.

But that little boy did have hope; he hoped that the one like him would be around. He saw him once, he saw him one time before when he was running from villagers. He looked back and saw that there was another silver haired, and that silver haired had stopped the humans and allowed him to get away. So as he ran he hopped that that other silver haired would help stop the demon.

The child was getting far, but his foot caught on a uplifted root and he went falling to the floor. He clutched him stomach as he winced in pain. He got up using one hand and started running again. As he did he looked down at his stomach and saw red flowing down his fingers.

'Oh no…' he thought, he had reopened the wound that he received form the demon the other day. He tired to run faster, knowing that the demon could pick up his blood trail and be on him in a second. He tried his hardest, he really did, but it was all in vain. His little body couldn't keep up, and a wave of pain sent him to the ground.

He cried out he never felt pain like this before, it felt like there was something inside of him wanting to come out. He felt like he was about to explode.

--

An older looked down from high in a tree; he was watching something, someone who was like him. He knew who he was; it was his younger half brother. A hanyou, and again it seems that the little guy was in danger again. He sighed as he watched as his brother tripped on a root that could have been easily avoided by any full demon. But what really caught his attention was when the boy suddenly cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He knew that the boy could have made it farther and not fall victim to his wounds just yet. But he did, and the older demon jumped from his perch and walked up to the fallen child. He had passed out, so he used his foot to roll him over. He face was twisted with pain, he wondered why and so he bent down to brush the bangs from his eyes. That caused an interesting reaction from both of them.

The little boys eyes shot open and they were not gold as they usually were, but ruby. The older demon moved back a bit and then the little boy said something that made the mask fall from the others face.

"Big brother… help me…."

The older demon looked down at him, when did he figure out their relation?

"InuYasha, what is wrong?" the older demon asked.

"It hurts." The little one said. "I need to get out…"

Sesshomaru was shocked from what the child had just said, but not what he said, but how he said it. His voice had deepened a bit and he swore he saw his eyes flash red. This could not be good. He had heard that when a hanyou is severely injured, their demon blood would take over and they could turn into bloodthirsty beings.

But the child wouldn't be that hard to control if that would happen, its when InuYasha grew up is that he would be very hard to control.

Sesshomaru knew what he would have to do, kill him when he gets out of control, or help control the demon inside. He knew he couldn't kill him now, he was to young, to innocent. But that could change when he grew up.

So Sesshomaru kept the little hanyou in his care for a few weeks. Training him, teaching him new ways to fight back. He even went as far as giving the child a little dagger that could be used in battle, or when hunting.

He knew that the child wouldn't want to stay with him forever, and when the child was with him for a month, he asked if he could leave.

"I know what to do now brother. I can handle my self." Child InuYasha said as he walked with his older brother around the castle.

"Is this what you truly want?" Sesshomaru asked not looking at him.

"I really like it here, I really do. But I like being out in the forest better." Of course he left out the part that included the servants making fun of him like calling him names. They even said that the master was only keeping him here so that he could kill and get rid of him in time.

He really didn't believe it, but yet he did, so that is why he asked to leave. Sesshomaru knew all about what had transpired between the servants and his younger brother, but he couldn't do anything. He feared that if he showed favor to his younger brother, his enemies would find out and use InuYasha against him.

"If you wish, you are free to go." He said. Inuyasha smiled and hugged his leg.

"I really do like it here brother, but this isn't me. But thank you! Thank you for helping me." He smiled, then made his way to his room where the dagger Sesshomaru had given him was; he tucked it in the folds of his sleeves. Then with a good bye to his brother, who stood at the door, he bounded down the steps and back into the forest.

"Until later little brother be safe. Until much later." Sesshomaru said to himself as he watched his younger brother make his way back to his trees. Back to his life with out him.

* * *

I don't really know what to make about that last part there. It sounds like Sess is…. I dunno you figure it out… 

AND! Thank you for the C2! And all the Faves. This may turn out to be my best fic yet! ….hopefully….


	4. What flowers can do

Title: Awoken

Chapter4: What flowers can do.

Summary: after an argument that leads to Kagome heading for home, something awakens inside InuYasha, what is it? And can it be stopped?

Disclaimer: I own movies 1,2 and 3, one DVD of episodes and 2 posters. I sadly lack the money to own InuYasha v.v

* * *

Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha and held the shaking boy to his chest. He didn't know what had just gotten into him. He was touching and worried about a hanyou. But inside, this wasn't just a hanyou, but his brother. He struggled to keep the other in his arms, if he were to put the boy back on the bed he would surly fall off and hurt himself more.

When InuYasha stopped moving, Sesshomaru placed him back on the bed and was going to get back to his study when he head InuYasha speak.

"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha called, as he watched Sesshomaru move to the door.

"Yes?" came the reply.

He sat up and looked around, "Am I at the castle?"

There was a short pause before Sesshomaru said yes. InuYasha didn't say anything else and so Sesshomaru left the room, "I'll send a servant in with some food for you shortly." He said and then he walked out of the room, sliding the door behind him.

"Thank you." He replied softy.

--

Sesshomaru kept his word and got his servants to bring Inuyasha some food. He was walking around, wondering what he should do about InuYasha. He knew he couldn't let him leave, if he passed out like he did, who knows what demon would kill him.

He heard little feet running down the hall and he slid open a door and saw Rin running around.

"Rin." He called, and she stopped and then ran over.

"Yes my Lord?" she asked with a smile, hands crossed behind her back.

"Why where you running?" he asked.

"I wanted to go see master InuYasha." She said, as she looked up at Sesshomaru hoping that he wouldn't be mad. "He may be lonely."

Sesshomaru sighed and waved her off as he went back to doing what he was doing. Rin smiled brighter and ran off to where InuYasha was sleeping.

She quietly slid open the door and tipped toed over to the futon. She looked down and saw that he was fast asleep, so she just sat there with her back to him, doing nothing but keeping him company. But she couldn't help taking quick peeks of him. He was so beautiful and peaceful looking. She really liked his ears, she wanted to touch them, but she didn't want to wake him up. She decided that he looked a lot like Lord Sesshomaru; she had met InuYasha once before, but only for a second. This time she was able to take a good long look at him.

'I wonder if his eyes are golden too?' she thought to her self. She was so busy comparing on how much the two inu's looked alike that she didn't even notice that InuYasha had woken up.

"Hey kid." InuYasha said groggily, snapping Rin out of her thoughts and on to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she bowed to him, "I did not mean to wake you up."

InuYasha looked down at the human child, "You're the one who travels with Sesshomaru." He said more to himself; he never really remembered her name.

"Yes, my names Rin." She said quietly.

"Why are you bowing?" he asked, and that's when Rin looked at him with a smile.

"You're Lord Sesshomarus younger brother, you are a lord. Lord Sesshomaru would be upset if I did not bow to you."

InuYasha shook his head, "I'm no lord, I'm a hanyou."

Rin giggle which caused InuYasha to look at her weirdly.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

Rin stopped giggling but the smile never left her face, "You're not a hanyou, you are InuYasha."

--

Sesshomaru sat outside resting against a tree, when he saw InuYasha and Rin walk out of the castle together heading towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin call as she ran up and sat in front of her Lords feet, "Master InuYasha is up."

Sesshomaru looked from Rin to InuYasha, "I see. You didn't wake him up did you?" he said and looked at Rin.

"I d-" she started but InuYasha cut in.

"I was already awake." He said as he looked down at the girl. Rin looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile.

Sesshomaru nodded as Rin began to pick the flowers that were around them. "You can sit down you know." Sesshomaru said as he noticed InuYasha shifting around. InuYasha stopped and sat down a few feet from his brother and watched Rin make crowns out of the flowers.

"Would you like one, Master InuYasha?" she asked as she held one up that she just finished.

InuYasha sat there shocked not knowing what to say, "Uh…"

"Since InuYasha doesn't know, I will like one Rin." Sesshomaru said as he lowered his head so she could put it on. InuYasha looked at his brother and couldn't help but smirk. He didn't look that fierce with the flowers on.

"Nice flowers." He chuckled and Sesshomaru shot him a glare.

Rin smiled, "Does that man you would like a crown?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.

InuYasha looked around nervously, but soon gave in and nodded causing Rin to start making another. And in a few minutes he had a flower crown that matched his brothers.

"You look very pretty." Rin giggled as she placed one on her head, "There, now we all match!"

Sesshomaru allowed a smile to cross his face, and InuYasha sighed.

"Master InuYasha would you like to help Rin pick flowers for Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked since she ran out of flowers.

"Uh sure." InuYasha said not to sure of what he was getting into. Rin cried out in happiness, grabbed InuYasha's hand, dragging him to his feet and pulled him to a different part of the garden.

"You pick the red ones and I'll pick the yellow one, ok!" Rin piped and she got to work. InuYasha sighed and started to pick the red flowers, 'I can see why he keeps you in his company.' He thought as the little girl ran about looking for the best yellow flowers.

"Come on Master InuYasha!" Rin called, she was already back by Sesshomaru with a huge arm full of flowers. Picking a few more InuYasha then walked back to Rin and Sesshomaru.

"How long will you stay with us Master InuYasha?" Rin asked as she threaded the flowers together, making another crown.

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru who kept his gaze on Rin. "I don't know. Why?"

Rin looked up at him, "Because you're InuYasha!" she cried as she threw the unused flowers in the air.

--

Aw, Rin's so innocent! If you see any spelling errors please let me know. Also, thanks for all who reviewed!

The next chapter wont be out for a while, sorry about that. Don't hate me! ((hides under blanket))


	5. No Problem

Title: Awoken

Chapter5: No problem.

Summary: after an argument that leads to Kagome heading for home, something awakens inside InuYasha, what is it? And can it be stopped?

Disclaimer: I own movies 1,2 and 3, one DVD of episodes and 2 posters. I sadly lack the money to own InuYasha v.v

* * *

The three had sat outside until the sky opened up and it started to rain. InuYasha and Rin were out father in the field picking flowers, while Sesshomaru was under the tree. When the rain started to come down, InuYasha grabbed Rin and ran to the castle with Sesshomaru. It rained for the rest of the afternoon and well into the night. When they woke up the next day, the weather had not changed. It was still raining and both InuYasha and Rin got bored. 

InuYasha was staring out a window watching the rain fell as Rin played with his hair. He didn't mind it, she was entertained and keeping him company.

"What's wrong master InuYasha?" Rin asked as she brushed his hair.

InuYasha looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Stop calling me Master InuYasha."

"But Lord Sesshomaru wants me too."

"Yah well, when he's not here you don't have to. Just call me InuYasha ok?"

"Ok. Can I braid your hair?"

"Sure." InuYasha sighed and went back to looking at the rainfall. He felt Rin braid and then take it out and re-braid it a few times.

"How is it that you came to meet Sesshomaru?" he asked, he always wanted to know why he had a little girl with him.

"Lord Sesshomaru saved me," she said simply. "I helped him and then he help Rin."

When she didn't say anything after, he just left it at that. Soon after Sesshomaru walked into where they were.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily as she ran up to him and hugged his leg. InuYasha turned and gave a nod to his brother, which Sesshomaru returned.

"What have you two been up to?" he asked looking at InuYasha's braided hair.

"Master InuYasha was allowing Rin to play with his hair!" Rin said running back over to InuYasha to show off the braid.

"Very nice Rin." Sesshomaru congratulated her as InuYasha just rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru walked a few feet and sat across from his brother and closed his eyes. Just as InuYasha was about to think that he went to sleep he spoke.

"I will be leaving for a few days. I should be back in three days at the most. Rin you will stay here with Jaken. And you InuYasha, will also be staying here."

"What! Why? I don't need to stay-" InuYasha stated before Sesshomaru cut him off.

"You will stay here because I do not know what is causing you the pain that causes your body to erupt into huge spasms." He explained, still with his eyes closed.

"So, it'll happen here. Why would it make any difference if I was here or out there?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because here you'll be safer if you were to pass out. If you were to pass out while a demon has crossed my path and wants to fight, I would not be able to protect you and kill the demon. Its simple, and you will stay here with Rin and Jaken." Sesshomaru explained, knowing that InuYasha would argue.

"I'm not staying here!" InuYasha argued.

"You mean Master InuYasha doesn't want to stay here with Rin?" Rin said sadly as she looked up at InuYasha with the best puppy eyes she could muster. Sesshomaru grinned, knowing after he saw those eyes he would stay. Like clock work, when InuYasha turned to Rin and saw her eyes, he groaned and gave up.

"No…no I'll stay here with Rin." He said though his teeth.

"Its settled then." Sesshomaru started as he stood up, "You three will stay here, and when I come back InuYasha, I will teach you ways to control your demon side." With that he walked out and left the castle grounds.

"Is he always like that?" InuYasha asked Rin.

Rin looked at InuYasha thoughtfully, "Hmm. No not really. Sometimes but not all the time, he usually just goes and comes back." Rin then watched as InuYasha paced back and forth muttering something.

"Master InuYasha?" Rin asked a while after.

"I told you not to call me that." InuYasha pointed out.

"Sorry. InuYasha?" she tried again.

"Yeah?"

"Lets go for a walk!" Rin exclaimed as she got up, grabbed InuYasha's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Rin!" InuYasha said startled as she pulled him down the hall, she ran pretty fast for a human. She dragged him all the way to a door, and opened it.

"Look InuYasha! The rain stopped!" she cried with excitement and dragged InuYasha out side, where she threw her hands up and spun around, all the while giggling.

InuYasha couldn't help but chuckle as Rin played. She ran off to the flowers and started picking some. InuYasha walked over and stood a few feet away from her and just watched her look through all the flowers.

They were out there for the rest of the afternoon; Rin had a huge bouquet of flowers by the time they were going to head in.

"Come on Rin! Its way past lunch and I'm starving!" InuYasha called halfway across the field. Rin's head popped up and she came scurrying back to him, with more flowers in her arms.

"Gee Rin, one of these days you're going to pick the whole garden bare of flowers." He chuckled and he heard her laugh.

As Rin ran back to InuYasha, a pair of burnt red eyes following her every movement from the near by trees. Hunger for human flesh was clearly seen in the eyes as the body shifted in its crouched position. But when it moved a branch snapped under its weight, giving its self away to the young half demon.

InuYasha's head snapped fully up as his ears picked up a twig snapping over where Rin was. He lifted his nose to the air and took a long sniff. His ears moves like little satellites trying to locate where that sound had come from. But the sound of Rin running was all her could hear.

"Rin stop moving!" he called out, and she froze to the spot. His eyes scanned for any sign of danger.

The demon in the trees saw that the girl stopped and used this as its chance to feed. With a roar, it came crashing out of the trees and headed straight for the little girl. Hearing the roar, Rin turned around and saw a snake demon headed straight for her. She screamed, dropped her flowers and ran to InuYasha who was already running to her.

"InuYasha!" Rin cried as the demon chased after her.

InuYasha urged his legs to move faster, he reached for his sword and took it out waiting until Rin was behind him to use it. Seeing the demon gaining fast ground, InuYasha jumped into the air and attacked.

"Iron Reaver!" he called as he brought his claws down across the snakes face. The snake stopped and snarled at InuYasha.

"You insolent little fool." It hissed. Getting revenge it struck InuYasha in the chest throwing him back.

"InuYasha!" Rin cried seeing crimson seep through his haori.

InuYasha looked at the demon though his bangs, and growled barring his fangs. He took out his rusty sword and transformed it into a gleaming powerful fang.

He had to protect Rin, if he didn't Sesshomaru would likely kill him.

He raised his legendary sword above his head and brought it down with a cry of, "Wind Scar!"

With a huge blast of white light the demon was destroyed in a matter of seconds.

"Heh." With a satisfied grin on his face, InuYasha placed his sword back into its scabbard and turned to Rin. "No problem." He said as he walked to her.

"Thank you InuYasha!" Rin said happily as she took his hand and they headed back to the castle.

--

InuYasha collapsed onto his bed that night tired. After fighting that snake demon they had gone inside and he had gone to take care of his wounds. They weren't that bad, but Rin had insisted that they had gotten wrapped. So after that, they had something to eat and Rin took it upon herself to make Jaken's life a living hell for the rest of the day. When he was feeling better, InuYasha joined in and together, both he and Rin had Jaken hanging upside down from the ceiling in less than twenty minutes.

"I never knew that toad could run so fast." InuYasha muttered to himself as he layed in bed looking at the ceiling. He heard his door slide open and saw a tall being standing in the doorway when he turned his head to take a look.

"You gave me a new decoration?" Sesshomaru said, meaning the upside down toad named Jaken.

"It was Rin's idea." InuYasha said with a grin.

"So I heard." He mused, "I also heard that a demon attacked you two earlier today. Is that true?"

InuYasha went back to facing the ceiling, "Yeah, I took care of it though. Nothing that I couldn't handle."

"I see." Sesshomaru turned to leave, "For saving Rin… thank you." he said.

InuYasha sat up and looked at the demon in the doorway. He was surprised that he thanked him for saving her, but he smiled nonetheless.

"No problem." He answered as he went back down and as Sesshomaru walked out and slid the door shut.

"No problem…"

--

Done chapter 5! Wow, I was like. No….but then I was like.. HAHA! I got it! If you see any mistakes, please point them out so that I can go back and fix them!


	6. What's Happening to me?

Title: Awoken

Chapter6: What's happening to me?

Summary: after an argument that leads to Kagome heading for home, something awakens inside InuYasha, what is it? And can it be stopped?

Disclaimer: I own movies 1,2 and 3, one DVD of episodes and 2 posters. I sadly lack the money to own InuYasha v.v

Dedicated to: _vaders aprentice darth squishy_ for all those great reviews, just try taking him away! I dare you! and _Arch-Nemesis_ for pointing out that mistake! Thanks guys!

* * *

"So you saved Sesshomaru's little brat." The demon said as it floated on its back by the suspended half demon. 

"Ya so?" the hanyou asked as he pulled at the bounds around his arms, trying to get free.

"Stop struggling!" the full demon roared, and pain coursed though the half demons body. Hearing this the human couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it both of you!" the human shouted, making both demon and half demon turn and look at him. The human was floating off to the side with his legs crossed, with his back to the two.

"What's wrong with you?" the demon asked floating over to the human.

"Just leave him alone."

"Why? He's struggling, he should not struggle." At the last part he sent a glare over to the other.

The half demon stopped struggling and looked over at the demon and human, "Why am I the one bound? Shouldn't _he_ be?" he glared back at the demon.

The demon grinned and floated back over to the tied half breed, "We're in your dreams, where you have no control. This world is controlled by us, so _you_ are the one bound." He grinned.

"Give it a rest!" the human said agitated. The demon looked over at the human and at the half demon.

"Something wrong with your mortal butt?"

The human spun around and glared back at the demon, "Ya and its you!"

"Oh! Well then, I guess I'll just have to try harder." Before long they were fighting and the half demon was howling out in pain.

--

On the other side of the castle, Sesshomaru was in his personal chamber going over what he found out on his short adventure.

He went back to the tree that had first told him about the secret of tetsusgia, the tree that both scabbards were forged from. He told the tree demon what was happening and in turn he was told how to help.

But after his help, the half demon would never be the same again.

Sessshomaru was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a familiar howl. He ran out of his room and down to the other side of his castle where InuYasha was staying. He slid open the door and saw InuYasha's body erupt again into huge spasms. He had moved around so much that the blanket was around his neck and if he were to move to the right, he would have made himself a noose choked himself to death.

Sesshomaru stopped staring and rushed over to his side, sliding the cloth over his head and tried to wake his sleeping brother up.

"InuYasha!" he called as he took hold of his shoulder and shook. The boy stopped moving and was set back onto the bed.

"InuYasha." He called again shaking gently.

His breathing softened and his eyes slowly opened. He saw Sesshomaru sitting by his side. He raised a shaky hand to wipe the bead of sweat that formed on his brow, his eyes never leaving the eyes of his brother. He could see worry in them, as well as fear for his well being.

"What's happening to me?" came the question that haunts even the lords' mind.

The eldest brother looked away, he didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't know what to tell him. What the tree demon told him, was something he couldn't tell his brother.

_"You must help him Lord Sesshomaru. If you do not, your brother will surly die. And not even your tensaiga will save him."_

He couldn't let his brother die, for some unknown reason, if he were to die. The only thing worth living would only be Rin, and she would die one day too.

The old demons words haunted his ears, but he managed to say something to his trembling brother.

"We-" he started but InuYasha beat him to it.

"When'd you get back?" he asked, asking something that was nowhere near as important as what Sesshomaru had to say.

Sesshomaru stared at him confused, "I was back last night. Don't you remember?"

InuYasha scrunched his brow trying to remember. He remembered seeing someone in his doorway, and someone thanking him. But that was about all he did remember.

"Ya kinda." He said. Sesshomaru didn't like that answer.

"We'll start now." Sesshomaru said as he took hold of InuYasha and dragged him out of the room.

"Start what? Where are you taking me?" He asked as he allowed Sesshomaru to drag him down the hall.

"Closer to my room, so I can keep my eye on you."

InuYasha looked up at him confused, "Why are you helping me?"

They stopped and Sesshomaru looked at his brother, "What do you mean?"

"All of the sudden you show up, and decide now to help me. Now you care about me enough to see me as a brother?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I know where this is headed, and I know that you want me to say that I've always cared about you. But we both know that's a lie, I never care for you in your life. But after what I saw what the humans put you though, I didn't want that life for you anymore." He half confessed. "And now you need my help. With out it, my brother, you will die."

InuYasha looked up at him with shocked eyes, he couldn't believe it, yet he knew he was right.

"I'll die… but, I can be brought back and we can try again right?" he asked hopeful. Tears were welling up in his eyes, he didn't care that Sesshomaru would see them he didn't want to die.

Sesshomaru shook his head no, "Nothing, not even my tensaiga."

Tears slid silently down his cheeks, he just found freedom and now it was going to be taken away.

* * *

Haha! This was a b!tch to write. Sorry if this chapter seems to be all over the place, but I needed this one done to get to the next. And the next, it will begin! 

BTW (by the way): how many people reading this **would like them as lovers**. And how many **would die if I made them lovers**? Cuz in the future chapters, I dunno, but there may be hints of… more than brotherly love… I dunno…

Thanks, and if you see any mistakes, please let me know, so I can fix it! Thanks and please review.


	7. Hazardous to Your Health

Title: Awoken

Chapter7: Hazardous to Your Health

Summary: after an argument that leads to Kagome heading for home, something awakens inside InuYasha, what is it? And can it be stopped?

Disclaimer: I own movies 1,2 and 3 and 4, one DVD of episodes and 2 posters. I sadly lack the money to own InuYasha v.v but I do own Sess and Inu plushies… and NO I do not put them in interesting positions…

Dedicated to: The people who want to kill me, wow I feel loved… no really I do.

(Sneaks in and stealthy places up chapter and then high tails it outta anyways, majority rules.

--

Once Sesshomaru lead InuYasha to a different room, he then led him outside.

"What are you going to do?" InuYasha asked him as they walked down to the clearing.

"Different tactics. You'll see." Sesshomaru said they walked.

InuYasha sighed and kept walking. He really hoped that Sesshomaru could help him, he really didn't want to die.

'_What do you mean that I cant save him?' Sesshomaru asked the tree demon._

'_I mean that if he were to die and you were to resurrect him he would become a homicidal maniac that this world does not need. I also mean that no matter what, he cant be saved. You can try, but it will be in vain.' The tree said._

_Sesshomaru looked at him coldly, 'My brother will not die. Not by the blood of my father.' He turned sharply and walked away and back to his castle._

'_Lord Sesshomaru…only a miracle can save your brother.' The demon called after him._

Sesshomaru mental growled causing InuYasha to look at him weirdly.

"Get ready little brother, we are about to train you."

Sesshomaru threw him Tetsusaiga and he picked up a wooden sword that appeared.

"Where'd you get that?" InuYasha asked looking at the wooden sword.

"My servants. Now attack me."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and stood there; unmoving.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance and attacked him. InuYasha jumped back just barely missing Sesshomaru's sword.

"What the hell!?" InuYasha growled as Sesshomaru attacked again.

"I'm teaching you, now attack me!" Sesshomaru waited.

InuYasha growled and wildly attacked him. Sesshomaru moved his sword and blocked InuYasha's wild move and with a flick of his wrist he disarmed InuYasha and smacked InuYasha on the head.

"Hey!!" InuYasha growled rubbing his head as he glared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ignored his younger brother and sat on the ground Indian style. "Sit." He ordered with his eyes closed.

InuYasha looked at him like he was nuts and shook his head. "Why?"

With lightening fast speed, Sesshomaru knocked InuYasha to the ground. InuYasha didn't know what happened, he didn't even see Sesshomaru move.

"How'd you do that?" he asked bewildered.

"If you do what I tell you, you too will also be able to accomplish an easy move such as that." He said looking at him with cold eyes.

InuYasha flinched back, "Fine. What to I have to do?"

"Sit."

"Well that's easy-OW!"

Sesshomaru hit his head with his sword. "Stop talking."

InuYasha rubbed his head, "What was that for-OW! Stop tha-OW!!" he said but Sesshomaru kept hitting him on the head.

"This requires you to remain silent. If I want you to speak I will tell you." Sesshomaru said coldly.

InuYasha sloughed, pouted and glared at his older brother; which got him another smack.

"Sit up straight. Do not slouch. You are not a peasant. Pouting is for children."

InuYasha sighed, and sat up. '_This is nuts!! How is sitting here supposed to help me?'_ he thought which caused him to begin to bounce his leg.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. _'This pup can't sit still.'_ Reaching over in lightening fast speed, Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha's knee and sunk his claws in.

"OW!! What are you doing!!??" InuYasha shouted.

With out saying a word, Sesshomaru released him and went back to his original position. InuYasha glared at him and sat there silently.

The two brothers sat like that for a few hours, Sesshomaru hitting InuYasha when he sneezed and when he began to bounce his leg again. The longest they went with out any confrontation was thirty minutes, which in Sesshomarus mind was pathetic.

Standing up he began to walk away from InuYasha.

"Where're you going?" InuYasha called after him.

"Come." Sesshomaru ordered, and the first thing that popped out of InuYasha's mouth was.

"I'm not a dog!" he shouted as he stood up and ran after Sesshomaru.

That comment caused Sesshomaru to stop and look back at his younger brother, "Yes you are, so stop barking and follow." He growled.

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air. It wasn't until Sesshomaru whipped his toes with his energy whip, did he follow.

--

Sesshomaru lead InuYasha to a small rushing river the flowed though Rin's garden: which she dubbed herself. Standing a few feet away from the river edge, Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha, "Strip." He ordered.

InuYasha looked at him as if he grew two heads. "No way!" he shouted defensively. He was totally off his rocker.

Sesshomaru glared at him, not repeating the question.

InuYasha glared back, but crumbled under his brothers' murderous gaze. "Why?" he mumbled, completely not welcoming with the order to strip.

"I am to teach you how to survive correct?" Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha nodded, "Ya, but I don't think you training me had anything to do with being naked." He mumbled.

Sesshomaru growled, "First: We are brothers, I do not care if I see you naked. I saw father nude numerous of times. Second: Either you strip, or swim fully clothed."

His jaw dropped, "S-swim!?" he stuttered, frightened as if Sesshomaru just announced that he was to sit and have a civilized conversation with Shippo.

"Yes, swim." Sesshomaru said blankly, "Swimming allows you to do numerous of movements in one breath. It also teaches you how to breathe."

InuYasha shook his head, "There is no way I'm swimming."

Sesshomaru grinned, causing InuYasha to flinch back. Sesshomaru doesn't grin, he stares and glares. Not grins.

"Think of this as a battle… you would not run from a battle, would you InuYasha?" Sesshomaru taunted.

InuYasha glared and growled at Sesshomaru before beginning to undress. "Could ya at least turn around!?" he barked.

Sesshomaru hid his smirk as he complied with InuYasha's suggestion.

InuYasha growled, grumbled and swore to Sesshomaru as he fully undressed and wadded into the river. Yelping at the coldness, he made himself stay, but he wasn't prepared for the strong current that knocked him off his feet.

Sesshomaru grinned when he head a yelp then a splash. Of course he could have warned his brother about the strong current. But the pup needed to learn.

InuYasha stood up, his hair plastered over his face. "Thanks…" he sneered, brushing his hair out of his face. "Now what?" he asked.

"Swim." Sesshomaru said walking to a near by tree and sitting at the base.

InuYasha shook his head. "No."

"Do not make me repeat myself. It would be hazardous to your health."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and began to swim.

--

ITS… ITS ALIVE!!


End file.
